Getting Lost
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Its cleaning day at the guild and when Juvia's bright plan to get Gray to notice her fails, she is gifted with the help of Natsu, nicer company then she thought he could be. With him she forgets important things even about herself, which leads to an interesting first. (One-shot)


**Just another one shot i had lying around in my room so i decided to type it up. Low and behold it features Juvia x Natsu. I love it!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and enjoy!**

 **Its four in the morning and i need to fucking sleep.**

* * *

"Juvia can help Erza-san with anything! Just let Juvia know!" Mira looked over at the two beside her, within the basement of the guild. It was clean-up day for the mages of Fairy tail and they were all assigned work for everyone do. Juvia insisted that she do everything she can, some kind of plan to get Gray to notice her. Gray though, focused on his work, clear to the water mage's distaste. She got so upset, she started working with other guild members in an attempt to make him jealous, which also failed.

Disappointed, Juvia was just helping whoever she set her eye on, Erza being her first victim. She said she wasn't going to forgive Gray for not taking notice of how dedicated she was in her work, therefore, she'd try and ignore him for the rest of the day. So far, the water mage had made it through half the day, not even giving Gray a side glance.

Erza's eyes began to twinkle in appreciation. "Oh ho," she said, clenching a hand into a fist. "I like that dedication. How about we get started in opening these cases, there may be some things inside we can take up and use inside the guild?" Juvia nodded, and eagerly started opening boxes. Erza gave her a small smile, realizing now just how much Juvia had matured. Mirajane handed Erza a towel with her own smile.

"Here, if anything is too dusty, wipe it of will ya." Erza nodded and started herself to get things opened and separated. Juvia stayed to herself, pulling boxes out and separating the useful, to the broken, to the rotten on the father side of the basement. It wasn't a hard job, though a lot of the guild members refused to go down into the basement, for reasons no one will confess. Juvia bit back the slight weariness within her chest. She peeled back the fold of her third box, reaching in and pulling out a few books. She opened one and studied the pages. They still seemed in good condition so she pushed it over to a pile of good things. Now as she opened a few others, some weren't very good looking, earning themselves a place in the rotten pile and a stink face from the water mage.

After a while of opening and closing books, separating them and putting the remaining ones who pasted her test, she stacked them back into the boxes and sent them off to Erza, who piled them up to by the stairs of the basement, ready to make their way back to the light of the guild. It was a few hours later Juvia finished her side of the basement, finding some rather interesting objects in the boxes. Mostly books and old pictures, but she did find a few old workout tools, old lamps, and old camera...let's just say everything was old.

Juvia wiped her forehead free of the sweat formed from picking up a lot of heavy equipment, and boxes. When she turned to report her completion, she noticed a small chink in the door. She remembered it wasn't there when they first came down. The chink became wider and wider, before long a pink covered head popped out.

"Oi!" Natsu called down. Erza and Mira froze what they were doing, peering up at the dragon slayer. He poked a hand out and pointed back to the guild hall, "Master wants you Erza, Mira." Erza sighed and put down her tower, peeling her bandana she had strapped to her head off. She turned over to Juvia and gave her a smile

"Juiva, do you mind finishing up as much as you can on my side. Me and Mira will come back down and work over on her side when everything is done." Juvia nodded her head. She'd do anything to help Erza. The reequip mage patted her head with a bit of affection and started up back up the stairs. Natsu opened the door for them and let them past through before peering back down to the rather dark basement.

Juvia was bending over picking up some boxes and walking them over to the bottom of the stairs. Natsu scratched behind his head, peered back into the guild hall. Seeing that no one was watching, he closed the door, but not before passing through. He started down the stairs watching Juvia stumble a little. He raised an eyebrow before taking the boxes away from her. The water mage backed up a little, stunned by the sudden loss of weight. Natsu grinned at her from behind the boxes, flashing a thumbs up. "I can help if you want. I wasn't really doing much upstairs anyway." Juvia nodded, thanking him before turning and walking back over to the other boxes. She went to pick them up before Natsu stopped her. "Hey, wait." He gave her another grin, his hand wrapped around her wrist. "Let me handle the heavy lifting."

Juvia was frozen for a moment, not sure what to say. She wasn't sure if she should tell him she'd be alright with picking up a few boxes, or let him have his way. She peered down to their joined hands before back up to him. "Juvia appreciates the help Natsu-san, but Erza-san asked Juvia to do it." Natsu pursed his lips together, a slight frown on his face.

"Well, I really don't think she'd mind if I help you carry the boxes up. I just don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." He scratched the back of his head, looking away and letting go of her wrist. "You can do the rest if you want. I'll just sit here by you until you need things to be carried. How about that?" Juvia took in a deep breath, turning back to Erza's side of the basement. It was dubbed Erza's side for a reason, many heavy looking objects lining the walls and dozens of books stacked on each other.

"Juvia doesn't mind." She finally mumbled, setting herself upon her knees, and pulling the box to peer into. Natsu sat beside her, crossing his legs over each other. He watched her rummage through the objects, pulling some out, studying them, and pushing them away in different piles. He tapped his finger on the floor, waiting until the box was empty and Juvia started to stuff things back into it. When Juvia paused after closing the box she looked over to him. Natsu stared back their eyes locking in. They stayed like that for a moment, studying each other's opposite orbs.

Juvia looked down to the box, a slight blush staining her cheeks, an absurd thought popping into her mind. _"Natsu-san is almost as good looking as Gray-sama"_ She gulped down the rather large thumb in her throat in attempt to gather her words. She closed her eyes and stood up. Natsu watched her, his face flashing with confusion. "Ju-Juvia will go start on another one. Can Natsu-san carry this box to the stairs?" Natsu nodded a little watching her walk off. He shrugged his shoulders, pulling the box in his arms and tugging it over to the stairs.

After long, they were done, and Erza and Mira didn't show up. Natsu sighed and rubbed his face into the palms of his hands. Juvia wiped away her sweat, building up around her forehead pretty quickly. They both let out a breath, looking over to just a corner of junk left. Natsu grinned over to the water mage as he pointed over to the big stack of boxes by the door. "How about we take these up to the guild?" Juvia nodded back and pumped her fists to her chest.

"Juvia can handle her own share, Natsu-san doesn't have to worry about her." Natsu smirked, a cocky smirk, one that sent Juvia blushing, going unnoticed by the dragon slayer himself.

"Oh?" He said slowly, "Then I bet you can't beat me in getting the most up to the top of the guild!" Juvia's blinked a few times as she watched Natsu racing off to the stack of boxes. The random change of events surprised her, but nevertheless, she put on a serious face and raced after the fire mage. She took her first box and started after him as he ran up the stairs laughing back down at her.

The door popped open as soon as they made it to it. Natsu raced through, passing Mira and Erza. Juvia sped in through right after him, into the guild hall with her box. She picked up her speed and soon came in right next to Natsu. He looked over to her and smirked, cutting off and turning to his left. Juvia blinked in confusion before crashing straight into Gray.

Natsu stopped and chuckled over at her. He placed his two boxes on a table and smirked over to the water mage. "I'll take that as a forfeit! I Win!" Gray rubbed the back of his head after it came first hand into the wooden floor. He looked over to Juvia sprawled out next to him. He snapped his head over to Natsu and blasted an Ice Lance over to him, catching the fire mage off guard and slamming him into a wall.

"Idiot! I think Juvia got hurt because of your stupid game." Gray slurred his way. Natsu bounced back from the attack, charging over to his rival, slapping a fist full of flames into his cheek.

"Shut up! I didn't expect her to run into you!" He looked over to Juvia's form on the ground and winced. He crouched down to her level and bit his lip. Lucy and Wendy ran over, their worried expressions showing. Wendy kneeled down by her head and placed her hands over her forehead to heal her before she froze. Lucy peered over the younger mage's shoulder and giving her a look.

"What, why'd you stop?" Lucy mumbled. Wendy nervously laughed and put her hands back in her lap.

"Um, Juvia-san is merely asleep." Lucy sighed dropping her head. To think she was worried for nothing. Wendy stood up and smiled. "I think she may be a little tired from working so hard." Natsu thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, she was working pretty hard, separating everything down in the basement. I had to help." Lucy smiled and brushed the water mage's bangs down.

"Well, then we should let her sleep." She said as she frowned up at Natsu. "And, you! How dare you leave me to clean the pool by myself! You were supposed to come back after telling Erza and Mira master needed them! You ditched me." She pouted a little looking away and crossing her arms over her chest. For a second Natsu didn't say anything. Lucy peered back at him and he was still looking down at Juvia with a small frown. Lucy took in a breath and looked over to Gray. He was walking back over to them.

"I'll take her home. Everyone else can get back to work." Gray went to pick her up before Natsu snapped his hand out and slapped Gray's hand away from Juvia. Natsu froze staring into Gray's confused expression.

"Uh. Sorry. I just uh...I wanted to take Juvia home." When Gray raised his eyebrow, Natsu looked away, placing his hand back into his lap. "I feel bad that she got hurt because of me and stuff." Gray went to say she didn't get hurt before Natsu snapped back up to his feet, hiked Juvia over his shoulder and turned to the guild door. "Well, anyway. See you later!"

Gray quickly stood up, going to stop the fire mage, before he took off. "Hey, flame brain! Damn it wait!" Gray tsked, going to chase after him before a hand came and latched on to his shoulder. Gray gulped and looked over to Laxus his eyebrows knotted up and his eyes narrowed.

The lightning dragon slayer pushed a polishing towel back into his chest, an aura around him that Gray felt he shouldn't test. "Polish. Now." he growled before pulling Gray off back to his work with the rest of the boys to finish polishing the tables and chairs.

* * *

After running off in hurry Natsu came to an abrupt stop realizing he didn't even know where Juvia lived. (Do you really think Natsu would know Juvia lived in Fairy Hills?) He sighed pulling Juvia off his shoulder and into his arms. So much for taking her home. He started back for the guild before remembering if he went back to the guild, he'd have to deal with Lucy's wining and he wasn't just too ready for that. So a turned back around with a groan and started back to his own place.

He looked back down to the woman in his arms a few times, making sure she was still sleep. He didn't want to wake her up, figuring it was best for her to get some rest. From all the sweat she rubbed off her face, and from the way she breathed a little harder than normal, Natsu could tell she was pretty fatigued.

When he made it to his front door, he kicked it open before tugging Juvia in. He peered over the junk scattered along the floor, his kitchen, his bed, his everything. Not really the best place to house a woman, but what else was he supposed to do?

He set her down in a chair gently before pushing all of the crap on his bed onto the floor and patted the bedding. He looked back over to her slumped form and quickly transferred over to the bed, pulling a cover over her body. When he was finished he looked back over to the mess and reluctantly knew it wouldn't be best to have the water mage wake up already confused by her surrounding to slip and fall on all the stuff piling up.

So he got started in gathering everything into a few bags to sort out later. He took the bags, when finished, and threw them into an empty room out of his hands, out of his sight, out of his worries. At least for now. He slumped on to his chair and groaned. Gray was probably going to knock him out for snatching Juvia away the way he did. Yet he didn't regret it one bit. Within himself he didn't want Juvia to go home with him. Like he said, he felt really bad that she ended up head first into Gray even though she'd probably be delighted that it happened if she was up. Even so he wanted the water mage all to himself.

He looked down at her and studied her sleeping figure. The way her eyelashes dropped a shadow on to her face. The way her ombre of blue hair was sprawled across his bed's pillows. The way her chest would slowly rise and fall each moment she breathed. The way she seemed so peaceful in her sleep that Natsu couldn't awake her. The way her lips seemed so kissable, he wanted to lean down and lightly press his to hers, just to see what it felt like. He bites his lips and looks away. How could he think about Juvia that way? Juvia of all people…but as he turned back to look down to her soft glowing skin, he wanted to touch her. One touch couldn't hurt.

Very gently he rose his hand up to the place right next to her nose, the silky skin of her cheek flattening out onto his fingertips. He dragged his fingers across her cheek, lightly digging his nails into her pale skin all the way down to her neck. He pressed his fingers to her neck and brought them up, curling every finger across her chin. Her jaw tightens and he quickly pulls away, frightened she might wake up. When she calms back to her original state Natsu loses the tension in his shoulders.

He takes a small gulp and leans down closer to her body. He wants to. He really wants to kiss her. He wanted to press his lips into hers so badly. He really wanted to feel Juvia against him. He had to feel her against him. He wanted it to bad it ached. He wondered why he wanted to touch her so bad, he wondered why this woman was the one he felt attraction to. He was confused.

However, he knew one thing for sure. He really wanted Juvia in that moment.

He had remember once before that Igneel had told him that he would never know who his mate would be. That fate had predestined who his mate would be, that he wasn't the one to choose. Igneel said that Natsu would know who his mate was when the time came. What that what was happening?

As confused he was, Natsu couldn't stop himself. The closer he got to Juvia, the farther it felt until finally he was presented her lips. He took one last gulp and before he knew it, his chapped thin lips were pressed softly into her much more delicate ones. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of her touch. Natsu fisted his hand into the sheets beside Juvia's small round head, and pressed just a bit more into her.

When he felt he'd had enough, he opened his eyes to pull always only to meet face to face with the dark green orbs of an awake Juvia. At first he panicked, pulling away from her and scurrying to the other side of the room. He groaned, sliding slowly down to the foot of the wall and buried his head into his knees to hide himself from being found out.

Juvia sat up in the bed and pressed a hand to her lips and searched for answers to all her questions. "Natsu-san?" she says lightly, moving to get out of the bed. She paddles over to him and crouches down to his level. His head immediately snaps up. A distressed look is clear in his eyes as he searched for the right words.

"Juv.." he bites his lips and drops his head. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to, I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden I was touching you, kissing you." He looks away with the red lining of a blush covering his cheeks. "If you want to leave you can go. I understand. Just know I'm really sorry."

Juvia doesn't move. Instead she stares at Natsu for a long moment. "I'm serious Juvia!" Natsu suddenly stands. "You can go. I'm sorry. I just…I did something I shouldn't have, I know you were waiting on Gray and that-"

"Does Natsu-san not feel anything?" Juvia cut in. Natsu blinks down at her, puzzled. Juvia stands with him and places her hands on his shoulders. "Did it mean anything to Natsu-san?" She asked.

Natsu gulps and looks away from her eyes. "Possibly, but I'm not sure-" Juvia pulls him forward, their lips colliding once again. This time though, the kiss was hard, their lips mushed in between each other and Juvia's fist balled up into Natsu's shirt. Natsu takes his hands and places them on her hips, pushing her back, flipping them until Juvia was the one with her back against the wall. Natsu caged her there, his lips parting voluntarily, inviting Juvia to play with him. Juvia pulls away for a second and blinks a few times up at him. "Does Natsu-san feel it?" Natsu narrows his eyes down at her.

Within his stomach was a flower blooming. It sent butterflies fluttering all around, cascading rays of sunlight all throughout his body. His limbs all felt jelly like, as if within they were dancing and tangoing tissues, cells, and blood cells, rapidly left his body feeling numb, but in a very good way. He could feel the flutters h=in his chest whenever their lips made contact. He could feel the hammering in his chest. He felt almost light in his skin. Like he was flying in the air with Happy. He felt almost as if he had just discovered the biggest breakthrough in the world.

It terrified him.

"Juvia feels as if though her heart if moving in her chest. She doesn't understand." Natsu closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he opened them and smiled at Juvia. It was clear to him now. He understood fully what was happening.

"That's what it's supposed to feel like." He told her. He brings his hand up and cups her small, rose tinted cheeks. "For multiple reasons." Juvia looks up at him and smiles back.

"Juvia doesn't fully understand, but she wants to indulge in it more." Natsu captures her lips in his, tipping her head back for more access. Juvia allows for him to gently tuck his hands under her, and lift her up into his arms. He walks backwards until he hits the siding of his bed.

They fall, getting lost in something they've only just found.


End file.
